


Love Me Like You

by TheSnowyAngel



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnowyAngel/pseuds/TheSnowyAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SU/Everlark Crossover. “I always thought, I might be bad, Now I’m sure that it’s true ‘cause I think you’re so good, and I’m nothing like you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adore You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnighteverlark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighteverlark/gifts).



> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR STEVEN UNIVERSE!!! 
> 
> If you haven’t watched up to at least Season 2, I seriously recommend you do before reading. But if you have or don’t mind spoilers, go right ahead. Don’t say I didn’t warn you!
> 
> I’m not going to follow the show exactly because when I was planning and writing this, we were in the middle of the Steven Nuke called “Summer of Steven” so… yeah, it’s not gonna be exactly the same. Also, since this IS a crossover, the characters will definitely be slightly OOC. 
> 
> Super special thanks to Gwen aka erstwhilemagic(.)tumblr(.)com aka MidnightEverlark (on FF and AO3) for giving me this idea and working out the beginnings with me. Unfortunately, life calls and so we couldn’t collaborate on this fic together. But this first chapter was her idea, so I’m basically stealing some of her glory. THANK YOU! *showers her in rose petals and dandelion heads* Also, she has a YouTube channel! Yep! She’s a star! She does a “Let’s Hang Out” series and her channel name is Lavender. 
> 
> Okay, enough introductions (I know you guys don’t read them and skip ahead anyways). Enjoy!

Part 1 - Adore You

 

The sun paints beautiful colours across the sky. Hues of pink, purple and orange blend behind fluffy clouds that somehow look more like a painting rather than a real thing. My position beside my Mistress’ chamber doors places me behind a glass window that gives me the view of the vast ocean and sky. I lose myself in the colours, imagining the feeling of the wind against my skin.

 

I hear footsteps and stiffen before realising that it’s the Seer’s younger sister. She walks – floats – towards me, her nurse uniform looking starched and stiff. The pink gem on her back matches the pink tint on her body.

 

“Guard, can you find my sister for me, please? I’d like for her to come to bed. She’s been outside for quite a while now. ”

 

I nod and watch her leave before navigating through a maze of floors and stairways. I know this route by heart; there is only one place you will find the Seer at this hour. I open the door to the ship’s massive deck.

 

A woman dressed in blue with her hair tied in a beautiful braid, which is meant to match her leader’s, stands behind the ship’s railings, lost in thought. She didn’t seem to be very excited about this trip either. Her eyes narrow as she places a hand over her right eye. I watch her for a moment. _Is she using her powers?_ Her facial expression doesn’t appear to change, so I take that as a positive sign.

 

I am usually assigned to guard one of the three palaces in Homeworld – not onto ships sailing towards unknown terrain. However, to say that this is completely out of my comfort zone is an understatement; not to mention that I’m on board with someone powerful enough to kill me, no questions asked. I’ve heard many stories of fellow Gems like me, their gems shattered for angering or disobeying their Masters. We are Rubies. Expandable. There will always be more of us to replace the dead ones. Many would say I’m lucky. I somehow landed myself a position as a bodyguard of the _wonderful and mysterious Seer._ Although in a high position, she does not appear to show the qualities of a _“more superior Gem.”_ She has a quiet demeanour and a caring heart, placing her sister in her utmost priority. Nevertheless, she scares many of those under her command, her quick and sharp remarks can pierce even the fiercest of hearts. Even when looking away, I can feel her eyes boring into the back of my skull, melting me away quicker than the fire that swirls within me. So I approach her tentatively. “My Sapphire?”

 

She doesn’t respond. Her left-hand twitches around the railings slightly.

 

“Seer?” She finally turns to face me. Her long fringe parts to cover her left eye, her lips stuck in a permanent scowl.

 

“You needn’t call me that,” she says in a surprisingly gentle tone, “I have a name.”

 

“Of course, Seer,” I reply, refusing to blink.

 

“Katniss. My name is Katniss.”

 

“Very well,” I respond, trying to sound indifferent, “Katniss.”

 

“Peeta.”

 

I pause, dumbstruck. She knows my name. “I have overheard your conversations with your fellow Rubies. I know all of your names. It would seem… unkind, to not even know the names of those closest to me.”

 

She floats past me, and I trail behind her still in a daze. Gems of a different hierarchy never call each other by name, at least, not that I’ve heard of. We’ve always called each other by our titles as we never knew each other’s names, or never bothered to learn them in some cases. Until now, I suppose.

 

-

 

Our destination is a large island, with a jungle in the centre surrounded by a large ring of sand. We emerge from the ship in a triangular formation. Cato in the front, while Marvel and I patrol the back, with Katniss and her sister in the middle. 

 

Slowly, the trees begin to thin out. There is a clearing in the form of a large diamond. Our base is bustling with activity; Peridots work with Topaz builders to construct weapons and other Homeworld technologies, some Pearls work in a corner polishing various swords and axes, while Bismuth blacksmith adds their finishing touches to the armoury.

 

In the centre of it all is a large pavilion-like tent coloured in a sparkling pale blue. In it resides one of the most powerful Gems in our world: _Blue Diamond Coin_. On either side of the entrance are two Amethyst guards, twice the size as us. The Amethyst are our warriors and the Diamonds’ personal protectors. Although their kind seems to be multiplying by the second, they still appear to hold a lot of power over most other Gems.

 

Katniss disappears into the tent while, Cato, Marvel and I wait at the bottom of the stairs with the young Healer. She looks around her in wonder.

 

“What a beautiful planet! So much green and flowers! No wonder the Great Diamond Authority would think of expanding here.”

 

“Just wait until they suck this place dry, then we’ll see how beautiful this it is,” Marvel snickers beside me.

 

I look to my side; the Healer has gone silent, playing with her fingers and staring at the ground beneath her.

 

“Marvel!” Cato hisses, “Do you want to get us all killed?”

 

“Isn’t that the point of our mission? To die for the princess?” Marvel jokes and elbows Cato’s ribs. He responds with a shove, who stumbles before falling into me. I knock into the Healer, and the three of us go tumbling down.

 

“Are you alright?” I look up, and I swear the temperature drops a few degrees. Standing before us is a Jasper General, his hand outstretched to the Healer.

 

“I’m fine,” the Healer wheezes. She takes the Jasper’s hand and brushes the dust off her clothes. “You know how Rubies sometimes can be rowdy and a little _feeble minded.”_

 

“Indeed.” His eyes narrow at us, “What are you waiting for? Get up!”

 

The three of us scramble out of our messy tangle of limbs before jumping to attention. I can feel Cato shaking beside me.

 

“Who is your Master?” the Jasper sneers.

 

“I am,” says a soft voice. Katniss floats down the stairs with a stern look on her face. “My apologies on behalf of my guards. The journey from Homeworld has left us quite restless.”

 

“Well tell them to save their restlessness for later. If they keep up this behaviour, even Pearls will think you can’t control your servants.”

 

“I assure you, I am perfectly capable of managing these minor details myself. You should be more concerned about the approaching fleet of rebels…”

 

 **“Blue Diamond!”** a disembodied voice yell, **“Leave these grounds at once!”**

 

 **“This planet belongs to the Gemless!”** a shriller voice intones.

 

The campsite breaks into chaos. Gems run to their positions and the blue tent beside us grows metallic limbs before moving towards the foliage, whisking Blue Diamond away with her servants in it.

 

“Get back to your ship! Don’t stay and fight!” The Jasper commands and takes off towards the heat of the battle.

 

Cato, Marvel and I form a tight circle around Katniss and her sister. We push against dozens of Gems carrying heavy weapons, occasionally knocking me in the head.

 

Just as we reach the trees, arrows begin to fly. One stabs the Healer squarely in her neck. Her physical form dissolves into her gem just as she hits the ground. Katniss, unfazed, picks up the pink gem and stuffs it in her pocket.

 

We make it another few feet when an emerald bird lands before us. It’s rider, a white Pearl. She summons two spears from the gem on her forehead and aims them at Katniss. Cato becomes a living shield, deflecting the spears with his chest. His gem falls to the ground. Without saying a word, Marvel and I fuse. If we’re going to defeat this Pearl, there is no way we can do it on our own.

 

Our minds mould into one and a sudden wave of courage and adrenaline courses through my veins. I have always been amazed by the art of fusion; it takes aeons to train for it and to learn how to sync with your partner(s).

 

I summon a ball of flame and aim them at the rebel’s torso, hoping to set her clothing on fire before conquering her with my sheer size. She deflects each and every one with ease using her spear. Her bird begins to attack too, pecking at me with her large beck and slashing my body with her razor sharp wings. I summon my gauntlet and knock it’s head before grabbings it by the talons to swing it towards the Pearl.

 

The bird struggles as my opponent leaps into the air avoiding my attack. The bird flies away, free from my grasp and surges toward the Seer.I’m so focused on Katniss that I don’t feel the sharp pierce at my chest, and we fall apart, our minds and limbs disintegrating. We split into two and the harsh sound of metal rings in my ears. Marvel’s gem falls to the ground.

 

I move just in time before the Pearl can stab her spear at the side of my head. Her lean body towers over me, her eyes looking hysterical. I give a powerful kick to her chest, sending her flying backwards. She lands on her side, and I hear a satisfying crack. She has not retreated into her gem but remains motionless.

 

I spring to my feet and run towards Katniss, who’s busy battling the bird. She uses a pair of brass knuckles to jab the animal in its weak spots. Her blue figure morphs into a blur as she deflects every peck; her future-vision is proving handy.

 

But then her weapon hits the bird squarely in it’s gem. It cracks and shatters. I freeze; it seems Katniss does too as we watch the poor creature crumble to dust.

 

Another form emerges from the shadows behind her. It creeps towards us; sword raised, and I recognise the silhouette: Rose Paylor Quartz. I yell at Katniss to run but instead she looks up at me, her long fringe parting to reveal a milky-white eye and gives me a sad smile. Her lips move, and I swear she’s trying to say Thank you.

 

She’s not moving? Why isn’t she moving?! My instincts kick in, and I make a leap towards her, knocking her out of the way. My mind is overcome with shock and panic as we land hard on the ground, legs tangled and arms twisted. I push the feeling down but it keeps surfacing up again, taking over me with thoughts that aren’t my own.

 

**This can’t be… it’s impossible!**

 

_We have to run…_

 

**Stop, stop, stop! Peeta, let me go!**

 

I’m frozen, my mind spinning with confusion, anxiety and… and… I look down. This body isn’t mine. The image of flames flashes before my eyes, consuming me, my people, my home. I hear distant screams, stop, _stop, STOP!_

 

There’s a crack in my head as if the thread in my mind has been cut deliberately, and we’re separating, falling, unfusing.

 

I take a second to register everything around me. The rebels are long gone, the tents are destroyed, some in flames. Before I can even look for Katniss, a Jasper pick me up and swings me over his shoulder, my stomach landing face down and my butt in the air. I look up and find Katniss carried by another soldier, although in a less humiliating way. She doesn’t struggle, instead clutching the bulge in her dress where her sister’s gem resides.

 

We’re dumped before Blue Diamond; a woman with ghost white skin, dark blue veins and grey hair pulled back into an intricate weave. She wears a cloak that is covered in a blue and grey diamond pattern with a large cut in her attire to reveal the large gem on her bosom.

 

“I have to say, I am thoroughly disappointed,” Blue Diamond mutters darkly, “We had the rebels at our fingertips and your act of… sheer disgust, let them escape.

 

“Seer, my pet, the events that have taken place today was not what you described. You have betrayed me… after all I had done for you, all I had given you. I thought you loved me more than this…”

 

“My Diamond, it isn’t her fault-“ I plead.

 

 **“SILENCE!”** Blue Diamond stares at me with cold, piercing eyes. **“IT WAS YOU WHO FUSED WITH HER, DESTROYING THE IMAGE OF YOUR MISTRESS AND MYSELF! Do you have any idea how we must look to the rebels? We have been humiliated and ashamed because of your reckless act!”**

 

She pulls the cloak over her head and declares, “Prison for the Sapphire. And I want the Ruby’s gem _crushed-”_

 

Then something horribly marvellous happens: Katniss attacks her leader mid-sentence, sending something sharp into her eyes. Blue Diamond howls in pain. She traps the guards in a barricade of ice and uses ice shards to tear at the tent’s fabric walls. I feel a sharp hit against my head and slump against Katniss. Falling unconscious, I feel a hand slips around my arm, and I’m being dragged outside, where I can feel the sun hitting against my back, and we fall into oblivion.

 

-

 

Something persistently hisses in my ear. I swat at it, probably Marvel playing another prank on me. My hand lands on something; it's slimy yet has a rough texture. I open my eyes to see large eyes staring back at me, with black slits for pupils. I sit up with a start, staring at the long black creature that slithers away with its shiny scales into the night.

 

I jump to my feet in haste to find Katniss, my hand creating a small spark to illuminate the darkness. She's just a few feet away from me, holding her legs to her chest, gazing into the inky sky. Her face contains a mournful expression.

 

“Before you say it, just don’t bother,” she says. Her voice is soft but holds authority. I look at her, confused. “You were going to tell me that I need to return to Homeworld. If we do, we would both face capital punishment.”

 

"Then why would you save me when you knew this would happen?” I ask.

 

"Coin was filled with rage that the rebels escaped and was being unreasonable. You were only doing your duty.”

 

"But what we did-"

 

"What happened was an accident and nothing more."

 

My body freezes again, much like the time we accidentally fused. I’m ashamed of what we did, but I have to justify it. “Then why didn't you fight the rebels?” I nearly yell, shaking in rage. “If you had, we wouldn't be here in the first place!"

 

"They weren't going to destroy my gem. I saw that I would have simply reformed back on Homeworld with my sister. I had nothing to fear.”

 

I feel a drop in my gut. The Healer isn’t here. She should have reformed by now. Katniss answers my unasked question, “My sister is still on the ship. She fell out of my pocket while we were escaping. Don’t feel guilty. It was my decision, my choice. I knew the consequences of my actions and did it anyway… she’ll be safer in Homeworld. At most imprisoned.”

 

The dark sky rumbles in the distance, and I jump at the peculiarness of it. Skies don’t grumble back home. “We should find shelter,” Katniss orders, “Water will begin to fall soon and I’d appreciate it if my dress didn’t cling uncomfortably to my knees.” I nod, mumbling a quick response before following her into the leaves and thicket of this strange planet.

 

-

 

_“Look at you go_

_I just adore you_

_I wish that I knew_

_What makes you think I’m so_

_Special?”_


	2. There will be no more updates, I'm sorry :(

Hey guys...

So, umm... I haven't updated this story in a very long time and I don't think I ever will. I'm gonna be abandoning this story. Very sorry to all the people who have subscribed. Life just got in the way.

The thing is, this story was meant to be a collab. But school got in the way for both of us and I decided to post the first chapter alone. I have tried to write the next 2 chapters, believe me. But nothing ever worked and it's given me more stress than enjoyment.

So to any fic writers out there, you are free to take this story, rework and reshape it to your liking and adding more chapters to it. This story has great potential I'm sure, but maybe it's just not mine to tell. 

I might come back come back to it after a while, but that's super unlikely. I don't think I'll be writing fic for a very long time anymore either. So... yeah, that's all I gotta say. Sorry to all the people I've disappointed. 

May the odds be ever in your favour,

~Snowy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I'm still a dunce at managing this website... so ignore the obnoxious "Be an Angel and write me a review" thing down there.... wow I'm embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

> Be an Angel and write me a review!


End file.
